


Undercurrent

by emyy250



Series: General Gargoyles Fics [5]
Category: Gargoyles (TV)
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emyy250/pseuds/emyy250
Summary: Prequel to Salt and Gold. Petros has just graduated high school and is helping his family by catching fish for them to sell. However, he is not content.Note: This was published on 9/27/2017 and completed on 11/17/2018.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Revelation

"Petros, wake up or I'm dragging you out." Nikolas shook me.

"I'm sleeping." I mumbled.

"Then why are you dressed?" He pinched my sleeve.

"Forgot." I pulled my arm away.

"You cast the best and your nets always have fish. Good fish." He added.

"You'll survive one night without me." I rolled over.

"I warned you, cousin." I felt him lift me up and carry me out of my room.

"Nikolas!" I balked.

"Shut it! Our parents are asleep." He shushed.

He carried me to the front door and let me put on my shoes. We walked as silently as we could to the dock. Stefanos was readying Zeno, our great grandfather's boat, for our second trip. We cast off and sailed to our nets.

The sun barely broke the horizon as we pulled in our catch. My net was full as Nikolas predicted, but the others were too. We went back to port and our fathers were waiting to help take them to the market. Theíos Sebastian and Theíos Dimitris made sure Babá didn't carry too much. We got the fish to market and were allowed to go home. Just outside the front door, Mamá was holding my jacket. We groaned.

"Petros, you know better than to leave the house without your jacket! You could catch a cold. What if you went overboard, huh? It won't do to have you sick before your Name Day." She scolded.

"Mamá, it wasn't my fault. Nikolas didn't let me get it." I protested.

"I wouldn't let him go overboard, Theía Irene." He added. Mamá looked at us like we were kids again.

We were allowed inside and we had breakfast, spanakopita, toast, and yogurt. The last time we skipped breakfast, Babá was furious and made us go eat early. Then when we got home, Mamá and everyone fussed over us after another tongue lashing.

Someone nudged my calf. "Petros, what do you want to do now that you're out of high school?"

I frowned. "I don't know."

"You'll figure something out, agapité." She cooed.

I hummed. We finished eating and went to back to the market. We sold fish until Babá decided there wasn't enough work for all of us to do. We walked around the village. The late afternoon sun warned the beach.

"It's too early to do anything!" Stefanos complained.

"We could borrow some bikes; go over to the next village." I suggested.

"You always want to go over to the next village. And the next and the next." Nikolas laughed.

"I think he just likes to talk to the tourists. Especially the Americans. Remember when we had to pry him from that woman's table?" Stefanos added, smiling. "She had you hanging on her every word!"

"What she said was interesting!" I crossed my arms.

"You were asking about her what the weather was like, Petros!" Nikolas jabbed my side. "Let's go get something to drink."

We drank and chatted, but my mind kept going back to that conversation. The tourists all had unique stories to tell. I liked hearing about where they were from, hearing where they been. So, I liked going to different villages and meeting new people, but that was only because-

I… I wanted to travel.

* * *

 

**Name Day: when someone is named after a saint, that saint's celebration day becomes their "name day" and is celebrated much like their actual birthday.**

**theíos: Uncle**

**theía: Aunt**

**agapité: darling**

**Babá: Dad**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Name day

The sunlight woke me and I rushed to get dressed. Mamá stopped me before I get my shoes.

"It's your Name Day, Petros. We let you sleep in." She told me.

"Oh." I rubbed my eyes.

"You're just like your father." Theía Phebe laughed.

"Since you're awake, you might as well eat." Theía Carissa motioned to the chair.

I sat and was given my Name day breakfast. Some neighbors stopped by to give gifts, food, and well wishes. I accepted them and then Mamá made me go outside. 'It was too pretty to spend my 18th Name day inside.' I walked around the market. Nothing really caught my eye. I considered going to see how well we were doing, but my cousins would chase me off before our fathers did.

"Petros!" Stephanie Papadópoulos ran up behind me and clung to my arm. "We need your opinion on something."

She dragged me into a shop. Maria Demetriádou was looking at watches. She was a beautiful brunette with an ever-present cleverness in her dark brown eyes.

She smiled when she saw me. "I'm trying to pick a watch for my father, but I don't know what to choose."

I looked over them. "The gold one. It's easier to read."

"Thank you." She took it.

"You're welcome." I said.

"While you're here, can you help me pick something for my cousin?" Stephanie asked.

"Of course." I let her take me to another shop while Maria paid. She led me to the men's clothes.

"He's about your size." She explained.

I chose some of shirts then she got some more. She had me try them on. I was starting to regret ever stepping foot outside. The worst part was that she kept changing her mind. The owner, Mr. Kondylis, snickered at my misfortune.

"Try this one on, Petros." She picked a dark blue shirt.

"I thought I did." I frowned.

"No, that one was blueberry, this is navy." She picked a piece of lint off, pushing the shirt into my arms. I stepped into her view. She hummed and I held my breath. "Yeah, this is it."

I sighed in relief. Then we found my shirt back and started putting the rejected shirts away when Mr. Kondylis intervened. Maria waved at us when we walked out. She gave me a Gyro. I kissed her cheek impulsively and took it.

"Sorry we took so long." I chewed.

"I know how indecisive Stephanie can be." She smiled, pressing her hand to her cheek. The girls led me to the beach. They chatted and played in the tide while I ate.

"Petros, how's your father?" Maria asked.

"He's… better. Still can't lift a lot." I folded up the paper and stuck in my pocket.

"Let us know if you need anything." She said.

"I will." I nodded.

We went back home for lunch and I took a nap. When I woke up, Mamá had more gifts waiting for me. I opened them then got to Stephanie's. I groaned as I realized what it was.

"What's wrong, agapité?" She asked.

I opened Maria's next. "Maria and Stephanie tricked me into choosing on my own present."

"You poor boy." Theía Carissa laughed.

Babá came back a little before dinner. Everyone else would be by when they washed up. Babá took me outside while Mamá was cooking.

"Petros, I know it's been difficult ever since I went overboard. You've worked hard over the last year. I'm giving you the rest of the summer off and whatever you want to do, I will help you get it." He said.

"But-" I stammered.

"No buts." He frowned firmly.

"Thank you, Babá." I swallowed. My heart raced. Was this my chance? Could I actually travel?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A midnight excursion

We ate and talked as I opened presents. I got some shoes, a few bags of snacks and money. I thanked them all and then it was bedtime.

Laying down, I was now alone with my thoughts. My stomach fluttered. Babá's offer was kind, but I knew that I was still needed here. Even though I was barred from fishing, I could help with chores or things around the house and the like. Mamá always said I needed to.

But- I also knew that that she wouldn't let me do it for long. Babá was rewarding me for my hard work. Maybe some of our neighbors needed help, but this was too small a village. Word was spread quickly. I sighed, turning on my side and closing my eyes.

_The air smelt solely of sea. I sat up, rubbing my neck. I tried to remember why I was out here, but nothing came to me. I was on a small fishing boat, parallel to the horizon. On one side was the shore and the other was thick fog. Luckily, the oars hadn't drifted away. Grabbing them, I started to row. I realized that the shore was getting smaller instead of bigger. I frowned, stopping._

_I wanted to go through the fog. I wanted to see what was on the other side. But I hesitated. I couldn't go. Not yet, not alone…_

"Petros, Petros." A feminine voice called softly. I woke up, a phantom feeling of oars in my hands. I saw the stars were out.

"Who's there?" I yawned.

"Maria. Stephanie won't come biking with me." She explained.

"It's still dark." I rolled over.

"C'mon, it'll be fun." She smiled.

"Night is for sleep." I felt my bed dip.

"How else I am supposed to go explore?" She touched my shoulder.

"Not in the middle of night like everyone else." Her fingers smoothly glided over my bare skin. They were chilled slightly.

"Where's the adventure in that?" She asked.

"That sounds dangerous…" I closed my eyes again.

"You wouldn't let me go all by myself, would you?" Maria pouted.

"Then don't." I mumbled.

"You're being stubborn. I know you wake up before dawn." Maria said, her fingers trailing down my back.

"Hmm." I grunted.

"Hmm." She hummed.

She slowly traced my body and I relaxed. Then I was dragged out of bed.

"Maria!" I scolded.

"I wanna go on a ride." She said.

"Fine, but then you go home." I told her and she gave me my shirt, socks, and shoes. I put them on.

Maria walked toward the edge of the village. She rolled a bike to me and we rode. The air was sharp and cold. The sky was filled with stars. We followed the road for a bit then she veered off up a hill. I frowned, but followed her. She laid her bike down as she got to the top. I did too.

"Are we stargazing now?" I asked.

"Yup." She laid in the grass.

I laid next to her and looked into the sky. Babá had taught me how to read the stars. It wasn't often we would go far from our fishing spot at night, but it was still necessary. I pointed them out to her. She smiled and listened.

"I'm glad you came. Stephanie and I usually look for comets." Maria had cuddled up to me at some point.

"Theía Carissa likes them too." I agreed.

"If you could do anything, what would it be?" She asked.

"Travel. Probably to America. You?" I yawned. Talking so much made me sleepy.

"I dunno, but that does sound fun. C'mon, let's go back." She got up.

"Alright." I let her help me up and we walked back.

I barely remembered getting into bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Aftermath

I woke up and Theía Phebe was in the kitchen.

"Where's Mamá?" I asked.

"She's getting more cleaning supplies." She told me.

"Ok." I nodded and sat down.

"You slept late today." She set my lunch down.

"I was kinda restless." I said.

"Is why your clothes are dirty?" Theía Carissa picked a blade of grass off my back.

"… Yeah." I shrugged.

They sighed and made me go change. I ate then I went to go see Babá and my cousins. I must have just missed them during lunch. The market was as busy as I expected to be. Babá waved me over.

"Petros, I saw you with Maria when I left this morning." Babá told me.

Nikolas and Stefanos stilled. Theíos Sebastian and Theíos Dimitris kept working though much quieter now.

"Babá, it's not like… I…" I didn't know what to say.

"Petros, she explained it to me. It was good of you to bring the bike and protect her while on that walk. But I don't approve of you going out that late at night with a girl." He frowned.

"I know, but… she needed me." I was relieved that she had explained it.

"You can't see her for two weeks." Babá said. "Now go home."

"Ok." Why was that my punishment?

I walked through the market and I saw the girls coming my way. I decided that Babá didn't mean in passing when Stephanie slipped something to me. I looked at her and she put her finger to her lips. I furrowed my brow. What was going on?

"Petros, there you are! I didn't think I see you. You slept late today." Mamá smiled, shoving some bags in my arms. "Come along."

"Yes, Mamá." I carried the bags and followed her.

It was a few hours before we got home. She saw Mrs. Kondylis and they had talked. Then I had to unpack and put the stuff. Theía Carissa decided I had to weed the garden and help pick green beans in the afternoon heat. I had almost forgotten about the strange occurrences when the paper fell out of my pocket. I unfolded it and read it.

_Petros,_

_I explained the situation to your father after I heard him discussing how to punish you. I told him that you were protecting me. Then he asked about the bikes and I said we found them. I also said that we've been dating for a few days as well. I know you would have asked me out if you hadn't been helping your family. I'll make something special for our first 'proper' date when you are free._

_Maria_

I hummed. Of all the girls, Maria was the one who had caught my eye while we were still in school. But then Babá went overboard and everything else got sidelined. I was exhausted after school and fishing. I realized that it had only been a few days since I was allowed to summer free. I still wasn't used to it. I'd make it up to Maria when I saw her again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Going to America

When Babá came home, he told Mamá my punishment. I got scolded until dinner time. Theía Carissa and Theía Phebe were also upset, but they let it go when Mamá said. They all made me to chores and errands for those two weeks. Cleaning the house, weeding, shopping. I wasn't happy about it, but I did it. Babá told me I still got do whatever I wanted.

There was a knock at the door and Mamá got it. "Oh, hello, Maria."

"Is Petros available? I made him lunch." She asked, a picnic basket in hand.

"I'll go get him." She said.

I got up to go say hi and Mamá shoved me to my room. "Dress nice and behave."

"Yes, Mamá." I said.

I wore the navy shirt and slacks. I combed my hair and put on some cologne. I put the watch Maria had given me on my Name day. Mamá and Theía Phebe deemed me acceptable after a few adjustments.

Maria and I biked out a ways and stopped near a shaded steam. I set down the blanket and she got the food out. We flirted and talked. Then we kissed a bit. It was getting late by the time we finished. We went back home and put the bikes back. We were going past the docks when I saw Zeno come in.

"You missed dinner. So, was it a good date?" Nikolas smirked.

"Nikolas!" I scolded. Maira put her hand on my arm.

"You're lucky it's just us. Theíos Markos would have woken the neighbors by now." Stefanos said.

"Petros, have you decided?" She asked suddenly.

"About what?" I asked.

"Going to America." She said.

"I… don't want to go alone." I said softly.

"You really want to go America?" Nikolas asked.

"Yes, but… Babá-" I frowned.

"If you don't go now, then you'll never get to go! He said you still got to choose what you wanted to do." Maria argued.

"This isn't like Italy or France, Maria-" Nikolas tried.

"Enough!" Stefanos shouted. "This is Petros' decision."

My cousin and girlfriend looked away. I nudged Maira's shoulder. I smiled at her. She nuzzled against me. "I know we don't have a lot of money, but I've got to at least ask."

I told Babá I wanted to go visit America and bring Maira. He was surprised at first. He and Maria's babá talked it out. If Maria wanted to travel, it'd be better if I was with her. She was not happy that they said that, but I soothed her. They decided to ask the village to help out. Nikolas and Stefanos kept teasing me and asking for gifts.

When the village gathered enough money, Maria and I went to America. We traveled throughout New England before settling in Bar Harbor, Maine for the rest of the trip. We went back home and everyone asked how it was. We repeated most everything several times.

A few years later, I purposed to Maria and we got engaged. Our wedding was modest. But we became restless once more. We told everyone we wanted to move to America. There was much yelling and shouting. Mamá didn't want us to move so far away. Theíos Dimitris reminded her I had a wife now, but she gave him the stink eye. I promised we would send pictures and letters.

We moved to Bar Harbor, Maine and I started my fishing business. We had David and raised him. It was hard on us when Maria died. Then he moved away and I rarely heard from him. My only regret was that we never went to Greece. She would get homesick, especially toward the end.


End file.
